


Flaws and All

by DoreyH (DoreyG)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Case Fic, F/M, Marriage, Sharing a Bed, Undercover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:29:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoreyG/pseuds/DoreyH
Summary: "Are you sure you're alright?" Thor asked, sliding into bed besides her.
Relationships: Shuri/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11
Collections: Battleship 2020, Battleship 2020 - Yellow Team





	Flaws and All

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



"Are you sure you're alright?" Thor asked, sliding into bed besides her.

"Oh, yes." She smiled at his concern, laid the book that she'd been reading on the bedside table that they'd provided. "I have been better, of course, but I have also been far worse. At present moment I am perfectly happy with this situation."

"That's good," Thor said sincerely, and stretched out besides her. He was so big, so much bigger than her, that the bed dipped slightly under his weight. "You are allowed to be scared, though."

"I know," she said, and kept smiling.

"This is a strange situation, and not one that a person of your years should be involved in," Thor continued, folding his arms behind his head and doing most interesting things to his biceps in the process. "Being asked to go undercover, and having to get married to a near stranger to make the whole thing more convincing… Any person would be taken aback by such a thing.

"I know," she repeated, as patiently as she could. "But, luckily, I am not just any person. I am a princess of Wakanda."

"But you are still young, still inexperienced, still at an unfortunate disadvantage that you should not have been placed at." Thor heaved a heavy sigh, and she reflected on how good it was that he was pretty. "I apologise to you sincerely, Shuri. And promise that I will allow you to seek a divorce the moment this charade is over, and will not touch you any more than necessary while it is ongoing…"

She sighed herself.

She moved, in one smooth twist that T'Challa had taught her years back, to straddle his chest. When he gently tried to throw her off, she pinned his wrists in the way that Okoye had shown her and smiled down at him triumphantly.

"Shuri…"

"I am not a child. I am a woman grown, who knew exactly what she was getting into and agreed to it happily," she informed him, and leaned in until they were practically nose to nose. "And I do not wish to quail at this new challenge, but rather to enjoy my impromptu wedding night as best I can. With your help, all gods willing."

Thor's eyes widened as he took in her meaning, and she fully expected him to recover his strength and throw her off… But instead he merely started to look thoughtful, and tempted. "I see."

"Let me convince you," she said, with a smirk, and leaned in to kiss him.


End file.
